


Mr. End of the Internet

by behindtheseaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Humor, M/M, flirting - kind of maybe a little bit, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheseaa/pseuds/behindtheseaa
Summary: The governments of the world have banded together, and decided to permanently shut down the Internet, for the safety of the general population. Keith and Lance decide to spend the last hour of Internet access in a chat room, and this is the result.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Voltron fic that I've felt is good enough to post. Most of it is just a chat log, but i Hope you enjoy it! Who knows, maybe I'll write a part two.  
> I would also like to thank my friend mary (@sleepingharu on twitter) for proofreading this !! Thanks girl ily  
> Also !! There are mentions of anxiety and anxiety attacks close to the end (nothing very descriptive) just in case you needed to know that!   
> Enjoy everyone :) -paige

_ ATTENTION: THE GOVERNMENTS OF THE WORLD HAVE DECIDED THAT AT APPROXIMATELY THIS TIME (0:00 UTC) ALL INTERNET CONNECTIONS OF EARTH WILL BE SHUT DOWN PERMANENTLY. OFFICIALS HAVE DETERMINED THAT IT IS IN THE WORLD’S BEST INTEREST AGAINST TERRORISM AND GLOBALLY ORGANIZED CRIME THAT INTERNET SERVICES SHOULD COMPLETELY DISCONTINUED TO LIMIT COMMUNICATION. _

-

23:01: { _ Lancemc99  _ has entered the chatroom.}

23:02: { **Anonymous1999** has entered the chatroom.}

23:02: { _ Lancemc99 _ changed the chat room name to  End of the Internet }

Anonymous1999: yes, because I had no idea this was the last hour of internet I’ll ever have. Thanks

Lancemc99: well, at least this way, if anyone ever comes back to read this chat archive, they’ll know the situation. I’m a genius

Anonymous1999: I can’t believe I’m talking to you. I should leave

Lancemc99: but you don’t even know me!

Anonymous1999: I know that you’re annoying

Lancemc99: well, now I know that you’re a party pooper

Anonymous1999: excuse me?

Lancemc99: this is the last chatroom you’ll ever be a part of, and you’re annoyed that I made the name end of the internet

Anonymous1999: and?

Lancemc99: well, there’s no point in acting like we can just come on tomorrow. Might as well face the music

Anonymous1999: did you just use the expression face the music

Lancemc99: yes. Is there a problem?

Anonymous1999: no. I can just assume now that the 99 in your username doesn’t mean you were born in 1999, it means you’re 99 years old

Lancemc99: woW RUDE

Anonymous1999: I never said I was nice

Lancemc99: well, not nice, my name’s lance.

Anonymous1999: wow, what a shocker

Lancemc99: ?

Lancemc99: oh wait, never mind. My username, right?

Anonymous1999: duh. I’m keith.

Lancemc99: hey keith. You’re the first person I’ve met named keith, that’s cool

Anonymous1999: uh, I’m honoured to be your first..?

Lancemc99: my first what ;)

Anonymous1999: oh my god, I need to leave immediately goodbye

Lancemc99: NO

Anonymous1999: ..i was kidding. I don’t think anyone else would come on a chatroom during their last hour of internet, anyway.

Lancemc99: oh yeah.. of course

Anonymous1999: why are you on a chatroom during your last hour of internet, anyway?

Lancemc99: I could ask you the same

Anonymous1999: I felt nostalgic, honestly

Lancemc99: at least you have a good reason. i came on here cause my siblings have taken up the Netflix account capacity

Anonymous1999: I’m assuming you have a large family, then?

Lancemc99: yeah, I’ve got 5 siblings plus parents plus grandparents plus my oldest sister’s husband and two kids and three sets of aunts and uncles that were visiting for the weekend using the wifi. I had no chance

Anonymous1999: damn. It’s just my mom and I here, is it nice?

Lancemc99: is what nice

Anonymous1999: having a big family

Lancemc99: I dunno. It’s hectic and chaotic and wild but there’s always someone to talk to, so I guess it evens out to being average

Anonymous1999: that’s cool

Lancemc99: yeah

Anonymous1999: I’m bad at carrying conversation

Lancemc99: that’s ok. I am too

Anonymous1999: wanna play 20 questions?

Lancemc99: and I thought I was acting like a fuckboy earlier with my winky face

Anonymous1999: c'mon lance, how would I be like a fuckboy during 20 questions if you can’t send pictures or video chat on here? I just literally have no idea what to talk about

Lancemc99: wait, what would you say if those were options?

Anonymous1999: I’m not a fuckboy

Lancemc99: keith doesn’t seem like a fuckboy name anyway. I’m in.

Anonymous1999: really?

Lancemc99: sure, why not? We’d might as well enjoy talking while we can

Anonymous1999: yeah, while we can

anonymous1999: wanna go first?

Lancemc99: sure I guess idk

Anonymous1999: hit me

Lancemc99: are you into that

Anonymous1999: is that your question

Lancemc99: depends on the answer

Anonymous1999: laNce

Lancemc99: yes?

Anonymous1999: you’re the fuckboy of this chatroom

Lancemc99: rude

Anonymous1999: you just asked me if I find being hit arousing

Lancemc99: ok true

Lancemc99: I promise I’m not actually that bad

Anonymous1999: ask another question, lance.

Lancemc99: oh, yeah. I got distracted

Lancemc99: do you have any pets?

Anonymous1999: is it bad I’m surprised you didn’t ask me my age or where I’m from or anything like that

Lancemc99: those questions are too basic for 20 questions

Anonymous1999: honestly, I agree

Anonymous1999: and I have two fish, named allura and coran

Lancemc99: where on earth did you come up with the names allura and coran

Anonymous1999: from a dream

Lancemc99: no really, those are such cool names! Are they from a tv show or something?

Anonymous1999: …no, I literally had a dream about two aliens named allura and coran and decided to go get fish and name them those respective names when I woke up

Lancemc99: what the fuck

Lancemc99: THAT IS SO COOL

Anonymous1999: thanks

Anonymous1999: what do you want to be when you grow up?

Lancemc99: keith.

Anonymous1999: lance?

Lancemc99: you know how there are questions that are too hard to answer in a simple game of 20 questions?

Anonymous1999: ..no

Lancemc99: well, now you know that is one of those questions

Anonymous1999: are you gonna answer my question lance

Lancemc99: of course I’m gonna answer it

Anonymous1999: I thought it was too hard for a simple game of 20 questions?

Lancemc99: nothing’s too hard for me

Anonymous1999: you sound like me talking about math

Lancemc99: you seem like the type of person who’s good at math

Anonymous1999: then you have a terrible judge of character

Lancemc99: I’ll have you know my judge of character better than yours

Anonymous1999: my judge of your character is that you’re very easily distracted

Lancemc99: ..

Lancemc99: ok anyways

Anonymous1999: answer my question lancerooni

Lancemc99: only if you promise to never call me lancerooni ever again

Anonymous1999: hmm.. tough call

Lancemc99: keith pls

Anonymous1999: only cause you asked nicely

Lancemc99: i'm about to go deep are you ready

Anonymous1999: I think I’m prepped enough lance, go ahead

Lancemc99: did you just

Lancemc99: keith what the fuck

Anonymous1999: hehe

Lancemc99: you are truly something man

Anonymous1999: better than being nothing, so I’m taking that as a compliment

Anonymous1999: now answer the question

Lancemc99: oh yeah

Lancemc99: honestly, I have no idea what occupation I want to have, but I do know that I wanna be a dad and happy

Anonymous1999: wow

Anonymous1999: you really did go deep

Anonymous1999: and I can’t believe we have the same outlook on the future, except I want to be a pilot if possible

Lancemc99: a pilot? That’s cool, man

Anonymous1999: really? Most people say it’s lame

Lancemc99: really, it would be so cool to fly

Anonymous1999: yeah, but considering my math skills..

Lancemc99: don’t give up hope, keithy-boy

Anonymous1999: “keithy-boy”?

Lancemc99: yep

Lancemc99: ok it’s my turn now

Lancemc99: hmm

Anonymous1999: you can’t actually be out of questions already

Lancemc99: I’m not

Anonymous1999: then ask one

Lancemc99: I’m.. thinking

Anonymous1999: there’s only like 40 minutes left

Lancemc99: that’s scary

Anonymous1999: yeah, it really is, isn’t it?

Lancemc99: what are you gonna do after the internet goes out?

Anonymous1999: probably read a lot honestly

Anonymous1999: and try to learn how to find things out quickly without google

Lancemc99: oh my god, google isn’t gonna exist in an hour

Anonymous1999: nope

Lancemc99: I am so royally fucked

Anonymous1999: who isn’t?

Lancemc99: maybe my littlest niece, who’s only one and doesn’t know what the internet is

Anonymous1999: you better’ve kept all your old assignments for your younger siblings to copy since google won’t exist anymore

Lancemc99: I don’t think my parents let me throw anything out

Anonymous1999: is your artwork from second grade still on the fridge door

Lancemc99: oh my god

Lancemc99: I’m so glad my answer to that question is no

Anonymous1999: lucky

Lancemc99: did you not, like, do cool things more recently that could go up on the fridge?

Anonymous1999: one would think so

Anonymous1999: ok let's stop talking about my second grade art fridge its question time

Lancemc99: I’m ready

Anonymous1999: what music do you listen to

Lancemc99: there’s so much

Lancemc99: oh my god you don’t even know

Lancemc99: literally everything

Lancemc99: Spotify is my everything

Anonymous1999: was your everything*

Lancemc99: keith. Now is not the time

Anonymous1999: you’re the one who named the chatroom end of the internet

Lancemc99: I don’t know how to respond to that

Lancemc99: wanna hear something embarrassing relating to music

Anonymous1999: of course I do

Lancemc99: ok so once when I was younger I made a dance routine to sexy bitch by David Guetta

Anonymous1999: NO YOU DID NOT

Lancemc99: I WASN’T DONE WHY DID THAT SEND

Anonymous1999: CAN I FIND THIS ON YOUTUBE BEFORE YOUTUBE IS GONE FOREVER

Lancemc99: … possibly

Anonymous1999: give me the title

Lancemc99: “lance dancing to sexy david Guetta”

Lancemc99: I can’t believe I just told you that

Anonymous1999: I AM GOING TO WATCH THAT RIGHT NOW

Anonymous1999: OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU WEARING

Anonymous1999: THIS IS SO FUNNY

Anonymous1999: DID YOU FILM THIS YOURSELF

Anonymous1999: WAIT NO I HEAR GIGGLES ONE OF YOUR SIBLINGS FILMED IT OH MY GOD

Lancemc99: I am dead

Anonymous1999: THIS IS THE MOST ENTERTAINING THING I’VE EVER SEEN

Lancemc99: and I raided my mom's wardrobe for the outfit

Anonymous1999: OK BUT LIKE THIS IS ACTUALLY GOOD DANCING I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY BECAUSE OF THE MUS-WAS THAT A SLUT DROP OH MY FUCKING GOD LANCE

Lancemc99: yes it was a slut drop I was a wild child

Lancemc99: alright I still am and I know that dance by heart not even gonna lie

Lancemc99: I’m not holding anything back

Anonymous1999: it’s over

Anonymous1999: I saved it to my phone

Lancemc99: of course you did

Anonymous1999: if there was video in this chatroom I’d make you repeat this dance

Lancemc99: maybe one day I’ll perform it again

Anonymous1999: but how will I see it

Lancemc99: that’s for you to find out when that time comes

Anonymous1999: well now I know what you look like so if I ever see you in public somehow I’m making you do that right there and then

Lancemc99: considering I’ve never left cuba, might never leave cuba, and assuming you aren’t from cuba, I doubt I’ll see you in public ever

Anonymous1999: you’re Cuban?

Lancemc99: you bet

Anonymous1999: well, I could tell you weren’t Korean by that video. You’re too tan

Lancemc99: why would I be Korean

Anonymous1999: idk I’m Korean though

Lancemc99: do you live there?

Anonymous1999: I used to but my mom and I moved to Canada in 2002. Lived here ever since

Lancemc99: woah, man that’s cool

Anonymous1999: yeah, I like it here

Anonymous1999: what’s cuba like?

Lancemc99: warm

Lancemc99: idk how else it describe it. It’s Cuban

Anonymous1999: so descriptive, are you a poet?

Lancemc99: ha ha, keith, very funny

Anonymous1999: thanks I try

Lancemc99: I don’t want the internet to leave

Anonymous1999: me neither, but I’m glad this conversation is happening

Lancemc99: me too, I don’t want it to end

Anonymous1999: we still have around half an hour

Lancemc99: that’s too short

Anonymous1999: are phone lines being shut down too?

Lancemc99: I don’t think so

Anonymous1999: maybe we could, like, exchange numbers

Lancemc99: how do I know you’re not some creepy stalker

Anonymous1999: I’m not some creepy stalker

Lancemc99: seems legit

Anonymous1999: ok I wasn’t lying but you wouldn’t actually believe someone saying that would you

Lancemc99: no omg keith

Lancemc99: but I believe you

Anonymous1999: I’m honoured

Lancemc99: what if they shut down phone lines

Anonymous1999: addresses? We could be pen pals or something

Lancemc99: isn’t shipping in Canada really expensive

Anonymous1999: well yes

Anonymous1999: but I doubt it’s much for some letters

Lancemc99: omg omg omg this is so cool man

Anonymous1999: truly :D

Lancemc99: shall we continue 20 questions?

Anonymous1999: yeah

Anonymous1999: who’s turn is it anyway?

Lancemc99: mine, I think.. let’s just go with that I have a good one

Anonymous1999: alright, shoot

Lancemc99: ok well it’s not like a crazy good question but what’re your hobbies?

Anonymous1999: drawing, eating muffins, crushing on straight boys, crushing visions of fragile masculinity, reading, illegally downloading then burning albums, and volunteering at the local animal shelter

Lancemc99: ok how much of that was actually legit

Anonymous1999: do you doubt my abilities to take care of kittens

Lancemc99: no of course not

Lancemc99: I was referring to the rest of it

Anonymous1999: yes I can actually draw and I swear I have a muffin addiction and I love books and I do in fact download music and burn it onto cds

Lancemc99: what about crushing on straight boys and crushing fragile masculinity

Anonymous1999: I do tend to go for the straight ones

Anonymous1999: it’s terrible don’t do that to yourself

Lancemc99: wait so you’re like actually not straight

Anonymous1999: well no

Anonymous1999: I am very gay

Anonymous1999: what about you

Lancemc99: I’m bi as fuck

Anonymous1999: nice bro

Lancemc99: why did you just call me bro

Anonymous1999: idk it’s a thing I do with friends

Lancemc99: omg we’re friends?

Anonymous1999: you gave me the title of a video of you slut dropping to a david Guetta song. It would be a sin to say we aren’t friends now

Lancemc99: awe look at us we’re so cute

Anonymous1999: you asked me if I find being hit arousing earlier. I wouldn’t use the word cute

Lancemc99: omg you remembered that

Anonymous1999: lance, it happened like 40 minutes ago

Lancemc99: time is flying by omg no

Anonymous1999: don’t even bring that up, mr end of the internet

Lancemc99: let. That. Die.

Anonymous1999: nah

Lancemc99: yah

Lancemc99: ew that was ugly

Anonymous1999: yeah

Anonymous1999: ok I’m asking you a question now.

Lancemc99: mkay keith, ask away

Anonymous1999: it’s not a question. Tell me all about yourself. Please I wanna know

Lancemc99: what do you even wanna know though

Anonymous1999: idk, whatever you wanna tell me

Lancemc99: I’m.. bad at explaining things while typing

Anonymous1999: you’ve been fine so far

Lancemc99: can we talk on the phone before the internet’s gone?

Anonymous1999: wait, you actually want to?

Lancemc99: only if you’d like, I mean

Anonymous1999: yeah, I’d like that

Lancemc99: wow uh okay what’s your number I’ll call you

Anonymous1999: 9087654321

Lancemc99: omg I can’t believe I’m going to call you

Lancemc99: i'm dialing right now

Anonymous1999: omg it’s ringing

-

“Hello?” Keith answers on the fourth ring, nervously. He’s never been amazing with talking to people.

“Hey Keithy-boy, you have a nice voice.” Keith almost passes out. He knows Lance is Cuban, but his voice, his accent, is so nice, Keith’s glad he’s sitting down.

“So do you, Lancerooni,” Keith chuckles. He almost hears Lance rolling his eyes at the nickname.

“What did I say about calling my Lancerooni?”

“Not to do it?”

“Yeah, you got it!” Keith snorts.

“Oh well, I think I like calling you Lancerooni. It sticks nicely.” Keith checks the time. 23:44. The hour is almost up.

“Of course you think it sticks nicely. You’re a little shit, you know that?” Keith blushes slightly, without even realizing that.

“So I’ve been told. Anyway, I think I asked you a question a few minutes ago that I never got the answer to,” he taps his fingers on the bed he’s lying on, moving his mouse so his laptop doesn’t turn off. He wonders if Lance is doing the same.

“Yeah, well, sometimes I’m way better at verbally talking than I am typing, because my mind wanders a lot and you can get some really juicy information that I totally won’t mean to tell you.” Keith laughs.

“Why would you call if that happens? I’m obviously gonna use it against you to make jokes.”

“Cause I know you’ll just be joking with me. You seem like a nice person, from my experience. Anyways, story time?” Keith nods, before remembering that Lance can’t see him.

“Yeah, I’m listening.”

“Okay,” he hears Lance take a breath, “I’m gonna tell you about the first time I ever tried surfing. Now let me tell you, it was horrendous. Absolutely terrible. I think I ingested half my body weight of ocean that day, the first time out of the water, but it was so much fun. I’d practiced on the sand for a couple days before, with guidance from one of my older brothers, and I’d been, like, so excited to hit the water. I thought I’d be a pro right away.” He pauses to laugh, and Keith remembers the first time he tried seriously drawing. It didn’t go well.

“I lasted about twenty seconds before I did three rolls and almost killed my little sister by running into her. My brother was so worried, but I just laughed.” He sighs. “I wish I was like that now. If I fail now, it haunts me, y’know?”

“Yeah, I’m like that too, except I’ve always been,” Keith starts. “I was seven when the doctor told me to go to see a psychologist. I’d been acting weird, turns out it was anxiety. I was never much of a talker or socializer, but it got worse once I got into first grade. My mom says I mostly sat alone during recess and if anyone came too close I’d cry. I wouldn’t talk to anyone except my mom, and this one girl, her name was Giuliana. She was the only one I’d let near me, and I’ve got no clue why. But then she moved away, and I was completely alone at school. I wouldn’t talk to any of the teachers, and I’d have anxiety attacks when they told me to go to the principal’s office if I didn’t want to participate.” Keith stops for a moment.

“You okay?” Lance asks.

“Yeah, sorry, I kinda stole away from your story, I didn’t mean to.”

“No no, keep going. I like listening to you,” is Lance’s reply. Keith blushes more.

“Okay, uh, anyways,” Keith clears his throat, “So my mom took me to the doctor, who told me to go to a psychologist, who then sent me to a psychiatrist, and, well, long story short I’ve been on meds since I was seven. It’s still bad, some days, it can get really bad and I won’t leave the house, but I can talk to people now. Some people, I mean. Not everyone. I just kinda thought you should know, even though we won’t be able to text, or even call each other, probably, that if I take awhile to reply, that’s, uh, that’s probably why.” There’s silence for a few seconds.

“Well, I don’t see you any differently. Thanks for telling me though, Keith. You’re a cool dude.” Keith smiles.

“Thanks.” He pauses. “This took a pretty dramatic turn from our messaging banter, didn’t it?”

“Kinda. We did get pretty deep with some of those 20 questions, though.” Keith hums.

“I’d definitely say so. I still can’t believe that you gave me the title of the video of you dancing to David Guetta, man, that’s, like, iconic.”

“Keith, please, have some mercy on me. It was a spur of the moment thing. I mean, I take pride in my dancing abilities, but that,” Lance takes a deep breath, “that is not my best work.”

“Well, if we ever see each other in person, you’d better be prepared to show me your best work.”

“Sure, Keithy-boy, I’ll make a new routine just for you.” Keith knows he blushes this time.

“I think you just made it possible to call us cute by saying that one thing.” Lance giggles. He  _ giggles _ . Keith thinks he melted a little inside, and then checks the time. 23:57. “Oh my god, there’s only three minutes left.”

“I guess I’d better tell you my address, then,” Lance replies.

“Yeah, it would suck to have a pen pal but not be able to send them anything,” Keith laughs a little.

“Alright,” Lance tells Keith his address, and he quickly jots it down. Keith does the same, and suddenly, it’s 23:59.

“Hey, it’s the last minute. The last minute of internet, possibly forever.”

“It’s kind of amazing, isn’t it? How we came together because the internet’s getting shut down. We probably would’ve never started talking if the governments didn’t decide to do this.”

“It was probably fate,” Keith replies. “We connected so well, so fast, it seems like we were meant to meet, y’know?”

“Yeah, Keithy-boy, you’re probably right.”

“I’m always right, Lancerooni.”

And then the call cuts out. It’s 0:00. Keith doesn’t have a landline. He doesn’t know if Lance has one. He may never hear his voice again. He turns to look at the computer. All that’s displayed is a blank white screen with “ERROR” in big, black letters. He should’ve taken pictures of the chat.

Instead of sulking, which Keith would regularly do, he leaps over to his desk, pulls out a pen and a sheet of paper, and starts writing.

_ Dear Lancerooni, _

_ It’s Keith. The Internet just went out. I hope you heard what I said last. If you didn’t, it was “I’m always right.” It’s true, I promise. _

_ It’s come to my attention that you asked a question early into our conversation that I never answered. Do you remember the question? If you don’t this will be increasingly awkward. But, I feel like, after our deep conversation, first in the chatroom, then over the phone, I think it’s fine for me to tell you the answer to that question. _

_ The answer is yes. _

_ And now, I’m going to watch you dance to David Guetta until I find something better to do. Hint: I never will. I’ll add to this later. But until then, _

_ See ya, Mr. End of the Internet. _


End file.
